


Внучка

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Рей находят и забирают с Джакку.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Внучка

**Author's Note:**

> Империя не пала, Палпатин по-прежнему Император.

Весна на Набу была чудесной. 

Рей, всю жизнь видевшая только песок Джакку и остовы старых имперских крейсеров, нашедших в песках свой последний приют, с восторгом осматривала сад. Поместье в Озерном крае впечатляло — оно словно было скрыто от посторонних глаз разросшимися лианами. Рей казалось, что сад каким-то чудесным образом выбрался за пределы внутреннего дворика и разросся вокруг так, что выполненную в классическом набуанском стиле Конвергенцию было не видно с воды. 

К тому, что здесь так много воды, и нет необходимости считать каждую каплю, Рей привыкала с трудом.

Закаленная суровыми условиями Джакку, она втайне мечтала однажды побывать где-то еще. Но сильнее всего она мечтала, что родители прилетят и заберут ее. Годы шли, но они не возвращались. Рей росла как росла, не зная откуда она, не зная ничего о своей семье, но продолжая надеяться, и только по этой причине так и не покинувшая Джакку. 

Пока однажды на планете не приземлился неизвестный ей корабль. Судя по внешнему виду и вышедшей дюжине штурмовиков, она решила, что на их жалкой планетке Империя решила что-то построить — добывать здесь точно было нечего, а вот перерабатывать металлолом наверное стоило. Как в этой Империи жилось, и чем они занимались, она представляла очень смутно — в основном из того, что слышала по старому радиоприемнику, то и дело ловящему случайные сигналы.

С сомнением окинув штурмовиков взглядом, она побрела на базар, надеясь обменять пайки на несколько деталей для усовершенствования спидера. 

Она бы с радостью выбросила сам факт существования внезапных гостей из своей головы (да, интересно, но интерес не должен был мешать планам), если бы не заметила краем глаза, как один из торговцев, о чем-то беседующий с имперским офицером, которого она не сразу заметила за штурмовиками, указывает на нее.

«Спокойно, ты не нарушала закон», — успокаивала она сама себя, чтобы не сорваться на бег, повинуясь первому желанию. Даже когда группа штурмовиков во главе с офицером подошла к ней.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — весело спросила она и улыбнулась. Офицер напротив смотрел на нее с явным сомнением.

— Вас зовут Рей. Ваши родители оставили вас на этой планете, когда вам не было и семи лет, — констатировал факт офицер. — Нам приказано сопроводить вас домой.

— Домой? — Рей была поражена. Неужели за ней спустя столько лет вернулись? Но ведь ее родители были простыми рабочими — память говорила именно это. — Вы точно не ошиблись?

— Сомнений быть не может. Предупреждая ваш вопрос: я не знаю, где ваши родители. Полагаем, они мертвы, и это чудо, что вас удалось разыскать хотя бы сейчас. 

Рей нахмурилась. Она так долго мечтала об этом дне, но представляла его совсем иначе. 

— Мне нужно забрать некоторые вещи, — подумав, произнесла она.

Полет прошел спокойно, но, как ей казалось, нервно. Будто бы находящиеся на борту люди почему-то опасались ее. Они мало говорили с ней, но не пытались никак ограничить доступ к системам шаттла, как не пытались и запереть в каюте. 

Нагрудная планка офицера сообщала, что перед ней всего лишь лейтенант, но шаттл, на первый взгляд выглядящий типовым, скорее всего был личным транспортом другого офицера, куда выше по званию.

Набу, сияющая зеленью и водной синевой, встретила ее радушно. Так, как если бы она была простым туристом, или, может, помощником какого-то сенатора. Если только на Набу не было принято каждого приезжего снабжать личной охраной.

— Мммм, а куда мы дальше? — когда спидер оказался за городом, поинтересовалась Рей. Ею съедало любопытство, но сопровождающие ничего толком не объясняли. 

— Приказано доставить вас домой, — сухо ответил один из ее охранников. — Полагаю, вы сможете задать вопросы по прибытию. 

Рей недоверчиво посмотрела на офицера, но промолчала в ответ.

Неужели она и правда дома? Неужели ее там ждут?

Когда они остановились у дома — Конвергенции, как сообщил все тот же офицер, — Рей осталась одна. Она надеялась, что к ней кто-то выйдет, что ее встретят и сразу все объяснят, но дом выглядел не просто пустым, а будто бы покинутым всеми. 

Его стены оплетали лианы, пышно цвели деревья и трава слабо покачивалась на ветру. От самого места веяло спокойствием, а потому, пользуясь возможностью, Рей решила изучить его территорию. Мало ли, как еще повернется жизнь.

Шли часы. 

Рей успела обойти весь дом, поразившись богатству убранства и красоте картин, успела искупаться в озере и сорвать с деревьев свежие фрукты. Они выглядели съедобными и так восхитительно пахли, что в жизни не пробовавшая ничего подобного Рей с удовольствием поедала их, сидя на лавочке под сенью деревьев.

— Как я и говорил, она все еще здесь, — послышался мужской голос, а следом за тем Рей смогла увидеть невысокого по сравнению с сопровождавшим его инородцем человека. 

Мужчина, облаченный в пурпурную мантию, сделал несколько шагов к Рей. Его длинные седые волосы были собраны в элегантную прическу и сколоты, как смогла заметить Рей, несколькими замысловатыми заколками. Несмотря на седину и глаза человека, многое повидавшего на своем веку, он выглядел весьма молодо.

— Как будто могло быть иначе, — хмыкнул инородец, — удивительно, что ты смог найти ее только сейчас.

Человек бросил на спутника гневный взгляд — Рей показалось, что его голубые глаза на мгновение окрасились золотом.

— Я вовсе не обвиняю тебя, Шив.

— А звучит совсем иначе, магистр, — огрызнулся мужчина, прежде чем переключил свое внимание на Рей. Улыбнувшись ей, он подошел совсем близко и взъерошил ее волосы:  
— С возвращением, Рей. Я так рад, что ты снова с нами, — голос его звучал искренне. Как голос человека, нашедшего нечто давно утерянное и еще не до конца поверившего в это. — Позволь представиться, Шив Палпатин. А это, — он указал на инородца, — мой партнер, магистр Дамаск.

Рей весело прыснула — эти двое выглядели не совсем, как обычные деловые партнеры. Но рвущиеся вопросы она решила до поры придержать. Для начала предстояло принять тот факт, что она оказалась внучкой самого Императора.


End file.
